


Jo Grant/Oswin Oswald Drabble for Merry Month of Masturbation

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Crack, F/F, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin.
Relationships: Jo Grant/Dalek Oswin Oswald
Kudos: 1
Collections: Merry Month of Masturbation 2020





	Jo Grant/Oswin Oswald Drabble for Merry Month of Masturbation

"YOU SEEM NERVOUS," Oswin said.

Jo fidgeted with the third button on her shirt. "Cliff and I decided months ago to open our marriage, but this is the first time I've actually taken advantage of that," she admitted.

Really, she knew, she should be worried more about who she was about to take advantage of it _with_. She was fairly certain Cliff had always imagined her going to bed with human women. She'd certainly never considered entering into a relationship with a Dalek.

She undressed quickly, before she could lose her nerve. 

"So, how do we -- ?"

"I LIKE TO WATCH."

**Author's Note:**

> The ship was inspired by this photoshoot (NSFW): https://www.express.co.uk/celebrity-news/831087/Doctor-Who-Jodie-Whittaker-Katy-Manning-companion-naked-X-rated-throwback


End file.
